


You’re My Best Goal

by meltemxia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer, I'm Bad At Tagging, Popularity, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, US Women's Soccer National Team, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltemxia/pseuds/meltemxia
Summary: "Come on are you seriously thinking about staying?" Jess says as she tries to push Lena out of her seat."I can't be losing my focus for a stupid idea of yours. Finals start in two weeks, this is the only thing that matters right now Jess""Lena we both know you're going to do amazing as you always do and like you said finals start inTwoweeks. Stop being a nerd for at least two hours and come have some school spirit with me. You'll have enough time to study later. Just one game? yes?""Just one game huh? Alright"  Lena gives in and starts gathering her stuff.orKara is captain of the varsity soccer team, everyone loves her but her only focus is soccer and her dream to make it to the US Women's soccer team. Somehow a certain brunette is the only one able to captivate her attention.





	You’re My Best Goal

6 hours in the library, books, notebooks and computer all opened on the table. Two coffees down and a third on the way. That was Lena's life at the moment. Finals coming up and nothing else mattered and Jess knows exactly where to find her in moments like these and save her from her workaholic self. She enters the library and immediately spots the other brunette and walks up to her. Making enough noise to get Lena's attention.

"Can you make any more noise? It's not like I'm working or anything." Lena says but not getting her eyes off her computer.

"Sorry?" The sarcasm coming out of her mouth making it obvious she's not and Lena can't do anything but to glare at the other brunette who's now looking at her eyes.

"What do you want Jess? you know finals are coming up."

"Come to the game with me tonight."

"Nope, now can you leave me. I have some studying to do."

"Come on are you seriously thinking about staying?" Jess says as she tries to push Lena out of her seat.

"I can't be losing my focus for a stupid idea of yours. Finals start in two weeks, this is the only thing that matters right now Jess"

"Lena we both know you're going to do amazing as you always do and like you said finals start in _Two_ weeks. Stop being a nerd for at least two hours and come have some school spirit with me. You'll have enough time to study later. Just one game? yes?"

"Just one game huh? Alright" Lena gives in and starts gathering her stuff.

~ ~ ~

"I still think this is a stupid idea" Lena says while looking in the mirror. Jess just rolls her eyes and stands behind her

"Forget about everything for a bit, you need this time, get out there. Enjoy yourself a bit" Jess shakes her a little before continuing "Now come on before we're late"

"We're already here"

"Lena I know you're not used to getting out a lot other than the library but honey I want to be able to see the match in a comfortable place so stop whining and let's go"

Lena rolls her eyes and they both leave the dorm.

~ ~ ~

"Here's fine, we're not that far but not that close and still able to see. It's almost perfect, what do you think?"

"Whatever... this is so crowded, I didn't know people cared so much abo-" Lena gets interrupted by Jess

"These are Semi-finals Lena, we're pretty close to being champions. This _is_ a big deal. Now get ready cause we're giving them all the motivation we can. Welcome to the normal college life my friend."

"Are you saying that studying and getting good grades is not normal in college Jess?" Lena raises her eyebrow.

"I didn't say that, I said that it's good having a balance between studying _and_ enjoying your time here. Participating and having school spirit, enjoy your youth before it's time for the real world to kick in."

Those last words make Lena think, and Jess might have point. After college Lena might have to take over the family company and she's not sure she's ready for what is waiting for her out there. Having to deal with her mother is enough stress, the pressure of having a reputation that she did not ask for, a reputation she intends to change but her train of thought gets interrupted by huge crowd of people screaming and cheering; her friend included. That's when she noticed, National City's team coming out to the field, the team is looking at the crowd and waving. Suddenly this blonde girl is the last one out, everyone cheers harder this time. She smiles at the crowd and waves, her smile brightens the night and she couldn't believe there could be someone that could be the perfect description of the sun and happiness. The blonde starts shaking her jersey as she shows pride to be a part of the team and that makes the crowd go crazy. Lena found herself smiling, it was impossible not to but then the blonde looks at her and now they both locked eyes with each other. Now the blonde just stands there for what seemed like forever as if the crowd didn't exist. She keeps smiling at Lena and the brunette smiles back, now feeling the warm running down her face and she knows she can't keep looking any longer. Lena looks down breaking the moment and the blonde starts running to her position.

"What. Was. _that_?" Jess pushes Lena a bit.

Lena gets nervous, hating that she forgot her friend was right next to her "Not- Nothing" she replies hoping Jess wouldn't notice her nervousness.

"I've never seen you stutter, you're bright red... Lena Luthor has a crush, I can't believe what I'm seeing. See? coming here was a good idea, you'll thank me later" Jess teases.

"Shut up or I'm going to stand up and leave" Lena says now more composed. She couldn't let herself do that again.

"Oh, I'm sure you will" 

The game goes on, National City possesses the ball. Everyone is cheering as the team starts getting close to the goal, the ball gets passed to the blonde but two other girls from the opposite team start running towards her. The tension rises and Lena unconsciously gets up just like everyone is doing. The blonde maneuvers the ball with such talent that makes it look easy to get rid of the girls tackling her, then there's another girl. She stands in front of the blonde both concentrating, the blonde stops for a second before passing the ball through the other girl's legs, now it's her and the goal keeper and she shoots. The goal keeper not being able to stop the ball and it goes to the net. Emotion fills the whole place and Lena finds herself cheering, the blonde starts running through the field and her teammates follow her before jumping at her and they all fall to the floor.

"She's good..." Was all Lena found herself saying.

" _That_ my friend, is Kara Danvers, not only the captain of the team but the star too. She's famous for her amazing maneuvers as you just witnessed"

 _Kara Danvers_ Lena found herself repeating, she smiles as the memory of her smile comes to mind. Was this the girl that was going to make her enjoy soccer now.

~ ~ ~

The game finished National City winning the match, they scored one more goal after that first one Kara made. Lena didn't know she would enjoy the game as much as she did, genuinely liking the sport even though she didn't understand some of the rules yet and that intrigued her more. She was ready for some soccer research after getting to her dorm. Soon they all leave and Lena's back in her dorm but her night certainly isn't over. She grabs her laptop and goes out. The campus was mostly quite, everyone's sleeping or just back on their dorms and Lena sometimes finds herself going out to get some fresh air, she's able to enjoy the silence and concentrate while enjoying the view of the campus pond. She sits below the tree, takes out her laptop and opens it. Few minutes later the research begins, Lena starts reading the basic rules of soccer, slowly memorizing them when suddenly she hears footsteps. It surprises the brunette, usually no one comes here and even less during these late hours. Lena lowers the brightness of her computer trying to bring too much attention to herself. The footsteps get louder as the person gets close and Lena can't avoid the chill feeling or more like fear. As Lena closes her computer to maybe go to the library or any other place a bit safer she notices the familiar face. Is Kara, no uniform now. She has some black addidas pants and they genuinely hug her legs in just the right places, a hoodie and some indoor soccer shoes. Lena can't help but stare, _what is this girl doing to her sanity?_ That's one of the questions running through her mind right now but deep down she knows she can't afford any of these feeling so the next thing she wonders is _what is Kara doing here and why has she never seen her in this side of campus before? Does she come here often?_ Kara stops near the railing, looking at the pond and she just stands there quietly. She looks like stuff is going through her mind and she's just concentrating. She looks so calm, Lena can't find it in her to disturb her in any way so she slowly gathers her stuff and tries to get out of there without making any sound. All her intentions ruined when her found rings. It's a text from Jess;

**[11:38pm] Lena I tried going to your dorm and you're not there, should I be worried? Where are you?**

' _Shit_ ' Lena whispers to herself and the blonde turns around.

"Who's there?" Kara says trying to identify who's in the shadows. When there's no response she continues "Look, I know there's someone there. I can't see your face but I see the dark shape"

Lena feels like there are no other option but to face the girl so she gets up and walks up to Kara.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just doing some homework..." Lena knows she's lying but she can't possibly say that she was doing some soccer research to the star of the soccer team after she just got out of her game. "... I was about to leave, you can continue what you were doing. You were so calm I didn't want to interrupt." Lena finishes.

"You're that girl from the game right?"

"There were a lot of girls there, don't you think?" Lena says teasingly and Kara laughs.

"You know what I meant, I've never seen you at any games. I've never even seen you here, do you come often?"

"Yeah, I come here to take a break. It's the quietest place on campus during this hour and the view... it just gives me peace. What about you? I've never seen you here before either."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I say..." Kara chuckles and continues "I come here after the games, gives me a peace of mind after everything. I come here to think"

"Nice game today" Lena finds herself saying.

"Thank you, I'm just doing what I love"

"I should get going before friend freaks out and think I was kidnapped or something."

"Oh, we don't want that" Kara laughs "I never got your name"

Lena smiles "I'm Lena- Lena Luthor" the brunette says a little nervous that Kara might know who she is and judges her for a reputation she didn't ask for but it surprises her when the blonde gives her the brightest smile and Lena didn't think that seeing that smile up close was going to affect her the way it did. Warms start running through her face and Lena knows she needs to compose herself before Kara found out. 

"I'm Kara Danvers, It's nice to meet you Lena."

"Likewise Kara." Lena smiles back, they locked eyes for what seemed like forever until Kara breaks the moment.

"Lena can I walk you to your dorm? It would make me feel better if I knew you arrived safely-" Kara suddenly gets nervous, not wanting to sound like a stalker or weird so she continues "I mean, It's okay if you don't want to. You just met me and if you think that would be weird then it's okay. I know you're an independent woman, capable of walking on your own back to your dorm but I just- I'm- I-" Kara stutters and Lena finds herself chuckling. The once confident soccer player at the field was now a stuttering mess and to be completely honest Lena couldn't find it any more cute than she already did.

"It's okay Kara, I don't mind."

~ ~ ~

They walk and talk a little on their way back, they laugh and smile. Suddenly the way back seemed a lot shorter than the way to the pond and they're already back at Lena's dorm.

"So here's where we stop" Kara smiles.

"Yeah, this is me. Thanks for keeping me company and bringing me here"

"No need to thank me, now I know you arrived safely. It was nice meeting you Lena"

"It was nice to meet you too Kara" Lena smiles and now they're both smiling at each other like idiots. Seconds feel like minutes.

"I should- I should probably get in now but thanks again for everything"

"Yeah, no need to thank me. So I'll see you around?"

"Definitely, goodnight Kara"

"Goodnight Lena"

Lena smiles and enters her dorm. As soon as she closes the door she _knows_ she's doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> I always had an idea kind of like this in mind so I thought I should give it a try. I'm pretty excited about this story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it. I Have many things in store for these two. Also, I'll make longer chapters I promise.


End file.
